Thunder
by supermariolover56
Summary: Astraphobia is hard to cope with. But how will Donnie make it threw this rainstorm? Horrible summary, buuuut: Just some brotherly fluff between Don and Leo. :) so...fluffy :3


**THUNDER:**

**CRACK! CRACK! BOOOOOOM!**

**Thunder booming to its maximum and most powerful extent, spreading through the lair obnoxiously and echoing through sewer walls.**

**Leonardo, the leader and eldest brother of the turtles, had just finished a good extra hour of training and meditation.**

**"Pssh, it sure is hard to meditate with such noise sprawling through the lair."**

**Leonardo said to himself as he heads down the hall towards his room.**

**CRACK! BOOOOOOM!**

**Leo raises an eye-ridge at the pounding course sound, grinning to himself as it echoed loudly through the lair. He had always loved that echo. In his, and probably many others opinion, thunderstorms are extremely soothing, almost completely calming ones mind and just listen to G-d's wonders. Leonardo's thoughts were soon interrupted by a small whimper as another crack of thunder sounded through the lair. Leonardo instantly known who's whimper that had belonged to and quickly made his way towards his immediate little brothers room. **

**Donatello, the most innocent of the turtles, sat huddled in a corner his hands clutched tightly over his ear slits, trembling violently. Small tears were forming as another crack of thunder practically shook the ground. Donatello then jumped hard and released another whimper as he huddled in more on himself. Leonardo looked at his little brother for a short time with a sad frown before calling out to him.**

**"Donnie?"**

**Donatello slowly raised his head as his trembles continued and more tears flowed down his face. **

**"L-Leo?"**

**At the sight of his older brother, his hero, Donatello just wanted to slam himself into his brothers arms and never let go. It appeared though that Leonardo had already beaten him to that form of temptation as he kneeled down to his little brother and pulled him into a heated, loving tight embrace. More tears began to pour from Donatello's eyes at the calming and much wanted touch of his eldest. **

**CRACK! BOOOOOOOM!**

**Donatello's mind was automatically telling him to cover his ears, to block out the harshly intimidating sound that threatened to break him down, but his thought was pulled away by strong arms pulling him up bridal style and cradling him against his chest. The touch of his brother so all so comforting causing Donatello to throw his arms around Leonardo's neck and bury his face in his shoulder. Leonardo had finally reached his room and closed the door softly behind him with his foot. A few candles were lit to a create a dim lighting around the japanese style abode. Leonardo the gently placed his immediate angel of a brother on his bed and removed all their gear. Leonardo then placed his trembling little brother back into his arms, resulting in Donatello's shaking to subside almost instantly, yet his tears still sprang free. **

**"L-Leo...I..."**

**Donatello was harshly interrupted by what seemed to be the loudest crack of thunder he had ever had his miss fortune to hear. Donatello's main objective was to get up and bolt. To go and find something, ANYTHING to make the awful sound be muffled out. Completely. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down Donatello's face as the thunder faded out painfully and slowly. **

**"Shh...its ok, little brother. Don't cry. I'm here."**

**CRACK! BOOOOOOOM!**

**(Thump, Thump) (Thump, Thump)**

**Donatello shot his eyes open, for he did recognize the painful sound of thunder, but it sounded...different. The thunder was muffled or blocked by...**

**(Thump, Thump)**

**It only took Donatello a second longer to realize his head was laid upon his eldest brothers heart. **

**(Thump, Thump)**

**Leonardo was smiling down at Donatello as he witnessed his eyes lids slowly slide close. Leonardo had always known that his little brother had a huge fear of thunder, and he was the only one who knew how bad the effects of a fear like this could get sometimes. Leonardo placed his hand on his little brothers neck and stroked it with care. Donatello had finally managed to settle down by the reassuring beats of his brothers heart. **

**"Leo, I love you."**

**Leonardo leaned down and planted a kiss on top of Donatello's head and pulled him closer.**

**"I love you too, Donnie. I love you so much."**

**Donatello had finally managed to fall asleep, clinging to the light and reassurance of his older brother and adoring the smooth sound of Leonardo's heart beat, and his strong, loving arms around him. The thunder almost non-existent.**

**crack. boom.**

**(THUMP, THUMP) (THUMP, THUMP)**


End file.
